Acknowledging Change
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Lambo is starting to realize things about himself, things that pertain to a certain infamous hitman. Can the changes he's undergoing help him to become truly acknowledged by the one person he wants it most from? Rating may change. YAOI RL
1. Beginnings

Title: Acknowledging Change  
Chapter: Prologue - Beginnings  
Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
Pairing(s): Reborn/Lambo  
Author: Athame (a.k.a. Ghost of a Rose/Morrigan Moonwater/Nephthys Snape/Soundbreaker)  
Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and the characters therein, belong to Amano Akira. I make no profit in their use.  
Summary: Lambo thinks over how things have changed for him.  
Rating: G  
Words: 457  
Author's Note(s): Written for 100 theme challenge. This is, of course, set in the future; roughly 12YL. There may be slight OOCness. It is hasn't been beta read. As there will be, likely, at least 100 chapters, most of them are likely to not be too long. Especially this prologue.

***

In all honesty, Lambo had no idea when his feelings had begun to change, when being noticed wasn't about pride or duty. No, being acknowledged had taken on a whole new meaning, and when he wasn't . . . The usual need to stay calm, to tolerate was for whole new reasons, with whole new reactions. He wasn't sure that anyone had noticed that, still ignoring him as they almost always had done.

Oh, he was sure Tsuna knew; Tsuna always knew these things, had always been there to pay attention to him, to care. And, it wouldn't surprise him if Yamamoto knew, but who could tell what the tall man was thinking with that same smile constantly plastered on his face. He never got to spend much time with either man, anyhow. Tsuna was kept busy with being a don and Yamamoto with being a hitman and guardian, something Lambo himself was rarely called on to be. It left him feeling inadequate.

He remembered, in the beginning, how simple life had seemed. To a five year old, that was to be expected. Even if said five year old carried pink grenades and a purple bazooka mixed with the candy in his hair, tried to kill his rival on a regular basis, was nearly immune to electricity, and not to mention the Vongola Thunder Guardian. Everything had been about eating and having fun. Oh, and the need to be noticed, acknowledge by people in general, but especially by his self proclaimed rival.

Yes, things had been simple then.

But, now . . . Each time he went ignored, there was no mantra, no tears. He had matured, if only marginally, and the new feelings he was experiencing seemed to only be maturing him more. Not that it helped in any way.

He still got into arguments with Gokudera, still got chased by I-Pin, but it was somehow different, too. Gokudera was still an asshole that liked to pick on him, but Lambo didn't mind anymore. He began to fight back instead of just try to tolerate and run away. Maybe if he could prove to the silver-haired man he wasn't weak, others would notice, too. It didn't matter who, as long as someone, anyone started to see he wasn't a little boy that did nothing but cause trouble.

Still, even if others began to notice that he'd grown up, Lambo knew, no matter what he did, Reborn would never acknowledge him, not as anything more than a 'stupid cow'. Just like so many others. But . . . the others didn't matter. With his new found feelings, Lambo knew that things were just beginning, and life around Reborn was going to be a whole lot more complicated.


	2. Home

Title: Acknowledging Change

Chapter: 01 - Home

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Pairing(s): Reborn/Lambo

Author: Athame (a.k.a. Ghost of a Rose/Morrigan Moonwater/Nephthys Snape/Soundbreaker)

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and the characters therein, belong to Amano Akira. I make no profit in their use.

Summary: Lambo realizes where home is.

Rating: G

Words: 991

Author's Note(s): Written for 100 theme challenge. This is, of course, set in the future; roughly 12YL. There may be slight OOCness. It is hasn't been beta read. As there will be, likely, at least 100 chapters, most of them are likely to not be too long.

***

It was raining. As far as Lambo was concerned, it'd long become worse than 'cats and dogs'. He sighed as his car pulled up to the Vongola estate, and he stepped out only after assuring himself that he had to do so. The rain was cold as he jogged from the car to the front door, which he did as quickly as he could.

He wasn't surprised that there was no one to greet him as he tugged open the heavy door and stepped inside. Shaking the moisture from his hair, and then pushing it back out of his eyes, he sighed and trudged deeper into the castle and up the main staircase. He had to report to Vongola before he could do anything else, namely drying off and changing clothes.

He knocked lightly on the large wooden door, waiting but a moment before he was bid to enter. His heart skipped a beat at seeing that Tsuna was not alone. Reborn sat to the side on a couch, obviously having just sat up from lounging there. Lambo forced himself to ignore his presence and make his way forward to report to the Tenth.

"Ah, Lambo-kun, I trust everything went well?" Tsuna smiled kindly at his thunder guardian.

"Yes, sir, it went smoothly. The Pagano don will be in contact with you within the week to negotiate allegiance. She seemed very eager." It was one mission he'd actually enjoyed. The don for the Pagano famiglia was very warm and kind, reminding him of Tsuna in so many ways. He had found the family itself a bit . . . odd in some of their traditions and behaviors, but he supposed that had little to do with anything.

Tsuna gave a short nod. "You were well received and treated?" It was always one of his top priorities, that his guardians, his family be respected and treated well.

"Yes, Tenth, I was treated very well." Lambo smiled in remembrance.

"Good. If that is all, I will await your written report. For now, just get out of those wet clothes and rest. I will probably have something else for you to do in a day or two." Tsuna hated having to working his men so hard, Lambo knew, but it was what had to be done.

Giving a smile and small nod of his head, Lambo bowed. "I will be ready when you do, sir." Having been dismissed, he stood upright and turned to leave. His eyes briefly, for only the fraction of a second, met Reborn's before he made his way out of the door. The young man heaved a sigh once he was in the hall, the door closed behind him. Meetings with Tsuna were always so tense for him when Reborn was in there, which was a majority of the time.

The young Bovino tried to forget about his problems, if you would, concerning Reborn and made his way to his room. A warm bath and a change of clothes were certainly in order. He'd then see about finding something to eat. Hopefully Yamamoto-san wasn't away on a job and could be convinced to make something delicious to eat.

***

It was several hours later when Lambo found himself standing in the hall watching the sky. The clouds had broke just a little while earlier, and he marveled at the way the evening sun kissed the rain soaked world outside. He'd been standing there for at least a quarter of an hour, when he got the sense he was being watched. Glancing over his shoulder, he couldn't help but jump at finding Reborn standing behind him, across the hall, leaning up against the wall.

"Reborn-sama, can I … help you?" He asked hesitantly. It was very unusual for the other to ever look at him or say anything to him, unless ordered by Tsuna, if he wasn't yelling at him about something. The younger man quickly searched his mind for anything he could have done that would have angered or upset the hitman.

The man just tipped his fedora lower over his eyes and remained silent for many minutes. Just as Lambo was about to try to slip away, he looked up at him from the shadow of his hat. "The Bovino don contacted Tsuna," he cut to the chase. "He'd like for you to come home for a while. Tsuna said it was up to you; he'd not force you. What is your answer?"

Lambo licked his lips and looked down. The Bovino had little to do with him, as of late. He was a guardian for the Vongola. They all had various feelings on the matter, and though his boss was supportive, many in the family weren't. They all seemed to think he felt he was better than them because of it. Many of them had never liked him to begin with.

"Well?" Reborn demanded. "It shouldn't be that hard. Do you want to go home?" He stared at Lambo in a way that told Lambo that, though the matter was a simple one, as Reborn said, the older man was also expecting something out of it.

Shaking his head, shaggy hair bouncing a little, he looked back out the window at the grounds around the castle. "I am home," he spoke softly. Until he said it, he hadn't realized how true that was. He would always have the pride of a Bovino, but he had the pride of a Vongola, too.

As much as he didn't want to, he knew which he'd choose if he had to, and not just because he was the thunder guardian. Nor, was the decision because of Reborn, though his heart would ache if he had to be parted from him. Not that he was with him to be parted from him. Lambo heaved a sigh.

Lost in thought, he missed the satisfied smirk on Reborn's lips as the older man slipped away silently.


	3. Insides

Title: Acknowledging Change  
Chapter: Chapter 02 - Insides  
Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
Pairing(s): Reborn/Lambo  
Author: Athame (a.k.a. Ghost of a Rose/Morrigan Moonwater/Nephthys Snape/Soundbreaker)  
Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters therein belong to Amano Akira. I make no profit in their use.  
Summary: Lambo sees something he's never seen before.  
Rating: PG – 13 for mentions of gore  
Words: 1605  
Author's Note(s): Set roughly 12YL. Gave a little taste of Reborn POV in this one. Touches loosely on the theme _insides_, which I translated into gore… Insides all over the inside of a warehouse, so you're forewarned. Though, it's nothing too graphic.

***

They all had to face it at one time or another. It was part of the job. Some did so younger than others, and some lasted an unusually long time without having to face the more grotesque scenarios that surrounded their lives. Honestly, Reborn would have been happy if Lambo had been spared at least a little longer from having such an up-close taste of gore, of flesh rendered from bodies until you couldn't tell what it was anymore.

Tsuna, surprisingly, was a brick wall, and it made him proud. Despite the fights Vongola Decimo had been in, he had never seen carnage like they had found inside his warehouse. Carnage the Vongola had barely avoided being part of. To his right, Gokudera stood blank faced, though a little extra pale, being a buffer to anyone that wished to bother Tsuna as the don tried to process just what it was he had seen.

By the door of the warehouse, Hibari and Yamamoto stood, both silent and grave, seeing to the clean-up of the mess as well as investigating what had transpired. It was suppose to be a simple meeting. Nothing suspicious about it, other than all the Guardians had been invited. Wisely, Tsuna had left at least two of them behind, on the off chance it was a trap. Ryohei had since arrived to be with them, but Mukuro and Chrome were notably absent.

Sighing to himself, Reborn moved away from where he'd been staying out of the way and approached the Thunder Guardian. Lambo had hidden himself on the backside of one of the cars, obscured by shadows. He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want Tsuna to see him so discomposed, or if it was sheer embarrassment over his initial reaction. He saw a flinch as he allowed his footsteps to alert the younger male he was walking toward him, and he bit back another sigh. Maybe it was something else all together, knowing the mind of the Bovino.

Wide green eyes hesitantly looked up at him as he actually crouched down beside the seventeen-year-old. He wasn't surprised to see the tear-filled gaze quickly dart away. The boy was always extra twitchy around him, not that he ever paid it any thought.

There was a quiet sniff and rubbing of eyes and nose before Lambo cleared his throat. "Reborn-sama?" His voice cracked a little, and he didn't look back up.

Reborn considered leaving him there, letting him hide from reality, but that would be befitting of the Vongola Thunder Guardia. "Stand up and come with me." He himself stood and waited for the younger man to do as he instructed.

Only after a short hesitation, and glance over the side of the car toward Tsuna, did Lambo stand, keeping at least a foot between himself and Reborn. The hitman ignored this, knowing that Lambo would bulk if he wasn't right there to prevent it, and stepped close. The tensing of muscles and hitch in the Bovino's breathing didn't go unnoticed, but they did go ignored. Placing his hand at the small of Lambo's back, Reborn directed him toward the warehouse.

***

Lambo had nearly fainted when he glanced up and saw Reborn standing over him. He knew he had reacted horribly to the blood and gore inside the warehouse, but he had hoped to put off any reprimand at least until it wasn't so fresh in his mind. All those people… pieces of them laying everywhere as if they'd exploded from the inside. Some of them he had even known.

Wiping at the evidence of his crying, he cleared his throat in hopes his voice wouldn't crack when he spoke. "Reborn-sama?" He had hoped in vain, and there was no way he could even try to meet Reborn's eyes.

The silence that dragged on for a few moments made his heart pound harder in his chest; there no way to anticipate what Reborn would say or do. And, he wished, for not the first time that he didn't feel so small and helpless before the sheer presence of the older hitman.

When Reborn finally spoke, Lambo knew what it was the other man planned to do. He calculated the odds of being able to runaway. As much as he tried to reason with himself; that he had to get use to seeing death, that he was in a business where it was dealt out everyday without the blink of an eye, that _he_ had to kill people and had once proclaimed himself a hitman . . .

Rising up enough to glance in Tsuna's direction, noticing how he was being strong, how the other Guardian's were being strong, Lambo stood. He nearly bulked again when Reborn shortened the distance between them, this time not because of what the other man was about to make him do. His heart nearly beat out of his chest, and he found it hard to breathe, when Reborn's hand settled on the small of his back. Reborn had never touched him other than to hit him or kick him before. The soft, almost sympathetic touch was so new and unexpected, Lambo almost tripped over his own feet at first.

The Thunder Guardian met Yamamoto's eyes briefly, the Rain Guardian stepping forward as if to stop their progress toward the warehouse, but a jerk of Reborn's head made him pause. Glancing at Hibari, he noted the other seemed somewhat disgusted as he looked at him, and Lambo quickly turned his gaze from them both. Both the compassion and the disgust were too much for him, and he was again reminded of how young and foolish he was.

A light squeeze from the hand on his lower back made him jump a little, and he looked up at Reborn. The other man was looking straight ahead, eyes hidden in the shadow of his fedora, and Lambo couldn't tell if it was just a twitch of the hand or if Reborn had been trying to tell him something. Reborn never twitched, he knew, so the touch had meant something… But what?

Suddenly, they were inside the door, and any thought about what that small squeeze had meant was forgotten. Some of the bodies had been removed, but pieces still littered the floor and walls. Blood caked everything, and its pungent coppery scent was so strong in the air Lambo could taste it. His stomach rolled, and he was forced to turn his face away and cover his nose and mouth with his hand. There were tears in his eyes again.

"Don't look away, Lambo," Reborn spoke, not looking over at him. "You dishonored them by running away to hide your tears embarrassment earlier. Now is your chance to make up for it."

'…_dishonored them by running away… tears of embarrassment…'_ Lambo's eyes widened as he played the words over in his head. He slowly turned to look up at Reborn, a fire kindling in his eyes. "Is that what you think? That I was hiding? That I was crying because I was _embarrassed?!_" He hadn't meant for his voice to be raised, but damn the man for not understanding, and damn him for having no heart.

Shock registered on Reborn's face as he looked down at the Bovino, and Lambo would have been smug that he took him by surprise if he hadn't been so mad at having the man think so poorly of him. "Then what were you doing, hiding behind the car and bawling your eyes out?"

"You bastard," Lambo hissed, shoving away from him. "You think you know everything but you never understand anything!" The pain of having lost friends, of seeing such death and knowing his family had nearly been part of it, of having to see Tsuna hide his own emotions about the whole thing . . . It all bubbled to the surface and boiled over at the fedora wearing hitman.

He didn't notice Reborn blink in stunned silence, see Yamamoto step inside to try to defuse the situation, or hear Tsuna call out to see what was going on. All Lambo saw was the blood, the gore; the faces that he knew had been inside. "Some of them were my friends," he choked out, wiping at the salty water leaking from his eyes. "I was crying because they shouldn't have died, not like that. I was hiding because I didn't want to be in the way or upset Tsuna!"

Having nothing else to say, not feeling the need to answer to Reborn, Lambo spun around to run from the building. He never expected to collide with someone, to feel arms wrap around him comfortingly, or to hear his boss's soft murmur that everything would be alright in his ear. Crying into Tsuna's shoulder, another ache added to all the rest inside his heart. Why was it that the one person he wanted to be holding him most was the one that had caused him to end up crying all over his boss to begin with?

***

The Arcobaleno was shocked. He had never foreseen such a . . . violent reaction from the Thunder Guardian. Meeting the eyes of his former student, he wisely refrained from saying or doing anything, instead leaving Lambo in Tsuna's capable hands. Walking out of the warehouse, he reasoned he was going to have to keep a close eye on Lambo. The boy was obviously going through some changes, and it would be prudent to know how and why. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling getting to the bottom of it would be very important.


	4. Blue

Title: Acknowledging Change

Chapter: Chapter 03 - Blue

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Pairing(s): Reborn/Lambo

Author: Athame (a.k.a. Ghost of a Rose/Morrigan Moonwater/Nephthys Snape/Soundbreaker)

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and the characters therein, belong to Amano Akira. I make no profit in their use.

Summary: Lambo is surprised to find a gift on his bed, but what does it mean and who sent it?

Rating: G

Words: 2813

Author's Note(s): There are so many 'uses/beliefs' for agate, and its various colors. I will not say that the ones used in this story are correct or all inclusive. I find that it pays to keep an open mind when dealing with pieces of nature and the various 'uses/beliefs' cultures and civilizations have found for them. I, personally, do hold stock in some of the 'uses/beliefs' for the stone.

***

Lambo stared at the small box sitting on the center of his bed. He had only stepped out of the room for a moment, and had even locked the door out of habit. While it didn't mean much in a house full of Mafioso, whoever had snuck in while he was speaking with Tsuna, had been very quick and efficient; not to mention they'd know he wasn't going to be there. There was no sign of their entrance and exit, nothing disturbed or different save for the package that rested on his bed.

With still too many possible answers as to who had entered his room, he slowly reached forward to pick up the small but heavy blue wrapped box. Perhaps the contents, whatever they may be, would provide some form of answers.

Sitting on the end of the bed, the Bovino carefully removed the two pieces of tape holding the shiny sky blue foil paper. He folded it neatly and set it aside. Then, he hesitated, having a moment of apprehension. Did he really want to see what was inside? What if it was a prank or something meant to upset him?

'_No one would do that to you,'_ he reminded himself. With bated breath, the Thunder Guardian lifted the top off the small square box and sat it upon the folded paper. Whatever he had expected, a blue rock certainly wasn't it.

The stone was heavy and as large as his fist, raw and jagged save for a small cut out place in the center of what he assumed to be the front. There rested a silver ring with a blue stone at its center. Draped on the highest 'peak' of the stone was a leather cord with a pendant in the shape of a snake, or maybe it was a dragon, he wasn't sure, with its tail in its mouth. The snake looked more like a snake to him, was wrapped around another piece of blue stone.

Lambo frowned. For one, blue was almost always associated with rain. Had someone left the box in the wrong room? Surely if they bothered to break in while he was gone, they'd know they had the right room… Right?

He set the stone, and the jewelry it held, to his right then picked up the paper. No indication of who the package was for could be found. Nor was there anything inside the box itself.

Just as he was about to wrap the box back up, he noticed a bit of folded paper stuck up inside the lid. His name was scrawled across the paper in a strong, broad, confident calligraphy that he didn't recognize. He tugged it free and opened it a bit quickly, nearly ripping it in the process.

Inside were words, but he had no idea the language. Like his name, they were written in a strong, sure hand. The broad strokes started to seem familiar the longer he gazed at them, but the strange words threw him off. He saw so many different writing styles, and so many of them so bold and confident, he just didn't know. He couldn't help but sound out, or try to, the unfamiliar words, hoping hearing them might register something. It didn't work, even as he repeated the words a second and third time, more fluidly each time.

The mystery would have to wait, he reminded himself. He had a mission to see to, and while it wasn't anything major-ly important or dangerous, he still had to see to it as if it were. One thing he'd learned in being a Guardian, in observing Reborn, never let your guard down. Anything could and would happen, anytime.

Lambo didn't think anything would, not on a simple errand, but he double checked his weapons and that he had his ring. Standing, he set the paper inside the box then placed it on his bureau, setting the stone and jewelry beside it. He fingered the note, reaching out to place it down, too, when he had a thought. Quickly, he shoved the note and the jewelry in his pocket and headed off to see to his duty.

***

Lambo stretched as he stepped from the car. He hadn't been driving long, and it still left him a little anxious when he did. His muscles tense then pulled, causing him to groan in pain and relief. Ignoring the slight residual soreness in his shoulders, and the fleeting thought of strong, long, thin fingers belonging to a certain number one hitman kneading it away, he walked up to the massive stone staircase that led to an equally massive stone and wood door at the front of the Pagano famiglia castle.

The place was intimidating, like the Vongola estate, in sheer size, but it was the décor that really creeped the Thunder Guardian out. Large gothic dragons framed the stairs, mouths of sharp looking teeth open wide, holding crystal balls that seemed to flare and flicker in the center with ever changing colored flames, Dying Will Flames. Their bodies made up the railing, the spines set at just the right height for easy, comfortable grip. The tails wound around tall columns with pots, or what appeared to be cauldrons to Lambo, resting atop them. These, too, had fire burning in them, reminding him of the flames he'd seen when he'd watched the Olympics one year, only, like the crystal balls, the flames changed in color.

The door knockers, once he made it to the massive doors, were gargoyle heads, matching the many gargoyles that adorned the entire perimeter of the castle's many towers, walls, balustrades, and just about anywhere else. They were tastefully spread out, but they still sent a chill down his spine, giving the place a foreboding and dark uninviting appearance. He swore the few times he'd been there, that the eyes of all of them followed him.

Stilling his nerves, noticing that he felt oddly calmer than he usually did when he was at the Pagano famiglia home, he reached up and clicked the knocker thrice. He didn't know why it mattered how many times he did, unless the family had a set number for certain sorts of guests, but he'd been asked to always knock three times. Nine if he was in a real hurry or it was an emergency.

His wait was short. Soon the elderly porter for the family opened the door and gave him a quick, subtle once over. "Ah, Mr. Bovino," the man said, and Lambo had learned not to bother with correcting people calling him that. They did, anyhow. "The boss is indisposed at the moment, but I will show you to Mr. Spada. He is waiting for you." The man bowed slightly and turned, fully expecting for Lambo to follow him.

The study was not too far from the main hall of the castle. The porter knocked twice before entering and holding the door open for Lambo. Stepping inside, the Thunder Guardian quickly glanced around, taking in the various pieces of armor and the varying styles of martial weapons adorning all the walls and most flat services in a slightly cluttered yet somehow tasteful manner.

Spada, Pagano Decimo's right hand man, looked up from where he was polishing a sword and smiled at Lambo. "Please, have a seat, Lambo. I'm nearly finished here."

Lambo nodded, seating himself and waiting quietly as the older man finished what he was doing. The porter had since left them, but the butler had replaced him and was setting tea at Lambo's elbow before the Bovino even knew he was in the room. Lambo nodded in thanks and sipped it as he waited.

"Your boss had some things he wished to discuss with mine, correct? It seems like a wasted trip if you came here just to set up an appointment." Spada set his sword down and began cleaning up his stones and oils, placing them in a drawer. "I assume, then, there is something else?"

"No. Vongola Decimo feels it is more polite to negotiate, even something this small, in person." Lambo prayed that the other man didn't realize why he was really there. _'It'll be good experience for the boy,'_ Reborn had said, before leaving the office to allow Tsuna to talk to Lambo. It was odd. Reborn never really showed such courtesy before, especially with him.

The older man looked at him a moment then seemed to shrug it off, likely deciding it didn't matter one way or another why Lambo was really there. "Lady Pagano is free whenever Vongola Decimo would like to meet. She said she'd make sure that no prior engagements would hinder their meeting. So, all I need to know is when he wants to meet." He picked up and sipped his own cup of tea.

"The second of next month would be the most convenient for Sawada-san; a ten thirty brunch, if Lady Pagano would be agreeable." Lambo sipped his tea again, finding himself sinking into the easiness, the casualness of this minor negotiation. "I express my don's apologies it is so long from now. He is looking forward to meeting with Lady Pagano, but he is a busy man."

Nodding, he jotted the date and time down. "That is fine. She understands. Running the Vongola can be no easy task." He sipped his tea and watched Lambo, tilting his head after a moment. "I sense something troubles you. You wish to ask about something."

Lambo frowned. "Troubles me?" He puzzled over that, unable to think of anything troubling him. The negotiations were over, and as soon as he finished his tea he'd be leaving. There was nothing at home that should be bothering him. The only thing that had happened, out of the ordinary, was the box . . . He realized that was what was bothering him. He had wanted to ask Lady Pagano about the stone.

Sheepishly, the Thunder Guardian looked at his tea. "Well, there is something . . ." He set his tea down and pulled the ring, necklace, and note from his pocket laying them on the desk. "I wanted to ask your boss about these. I've heard she . . . knows things." He didn't want to offend the man, but he also felt the need to explain himself.

Spada picked up the jewelry, examining it briefly before looking at the note. "Someone seems to care for you." He smiled at him. "This is blue lace agate," he explained, holding up the antique silver ring with the light blue stone at its center.

"Blue lace agate," Lambo repeated so he'd better remember. "And someone cares for me by giving it to me? You mean because it's a gift? Or, can you read what the note says?"

"Both, as well as the stone itself." Spada stood up and moved to a set of bookshelves. Pushing aside an ax and a set of nunchaku out of his way, he pulled out a thick book and returned to the desk. With ease of frequent use, he opened the book and turned the well worn pages to where he wished to open the book to.

Lambo looked at the book as it was placed before him, taking in the way the raw stone looked. "What's so special about a blue rock?" He looked up at the Pagano Rain Wizard, as they called their male Guardians.

Spada didn't answer, in a straightforward sense. How very Reborn-like of him, Lambo thought. "You should read this," Spada informed him. He placed the letter Lambo had received in the book to mark the page. Then, he turned and grabbed another book from behind a Japanese sword set and placed it on top the other. "This will translate the words on the paper."

"Couldn't you just tell me?" Lambo eyed the books. If some of the others saw him with them… Not to mention he didn't really enjoy having to research things.

The Pagano smiled. "I could, but that wouldn't be as rewarding." He sounded almost like Reborn, well a nice Reborn. It was beginning to be a bit creepy. This was all starting to smell like Reborn. Lambo frowned.

"Alright." He stood and picked up the books. "Thank you for your time, Spada-san. I will inform Sawada-san of the meeting with Lady Pagano." Lambo smiled and bowed to the man. "I will have your books returned as soon as I am finished with them."

Spada smiled, and Lambo didn't like the smirkiness of it, as if the man knew a lot more than he was saying. "No rush," he responded. "Let me show you out."

***

Lambo made it back to his room without running into any of the others. He dropped the books onto his desk quickly before going to report to Tsuna. Knocking on the door, he shoved one hand into his pocket, fingering the jewelry hidden within. A voice telling him to enter jerked him from his thoughts and he pushed his way into the room only to find Reborn there and not Tsuna.

Reborn didn't look up from the paper he was reading on the couch in the office. "She agreed to Tsuna's date and time?" Though it was a question, it certainly didn't sound like it.

"Yes." Lambo stood near the door, watching Reborn. "Ten thirty brunch on the second of next month, as Sawada-san wished."

"Good." Reborn turned the page of his paper. "Is that all?" He asked from behind the paper barrier.

"Yes, Reborn-sama," Lambo answered, turning to leave. Reborn obviously had no real interest in talking to him, and he had other things to do himself.

Reborn lowered the top of the paper and looked over it at the back of the teenager. "Be back here in an hour. Tsuna has another job for you." He returned to reading his paper.

Lambo said nothing, leaving the office and returning to his room. He picked up the rock and sat down with it at his desk. An hour likely wouldn't be enough for him to do what he wanted to, but he'd try. Maybe he'd get lucky and the translation would be easy. If it wasn't for not knowing what it said, he'd just have someone else do it.

Sighing to himself, he cracked open the book on the stone first. There was a lot of information on it, and he wasn't sure what of it was really relevant, but he grabs a pad and took some notes. From what he could gather, the stone, agate it was called, had a lot of things associated with it: easing stress; calming the mind; giving courage and confidence; banishing fear; granting luck; improving communication, strength, memory, vitality, intellect; suppressing anger; discerning truth; and even stilling thunder and lightning. The particular kind of agate, blue lace, gave peace and happiness, as well as de-stressed. Agate was also the stone of his zodiac sign and his Roman birthstone.

Spada had been right. It seemed someone cared for him in giving such a . . . thoughtful gift. Apparently even the color light blue granted protection, trust, inspiration, and stimulated self-awareness. Someone obviously thought he was under a lot of mental strain and stress. He had to admit he was a bit . . . high strung sometimes. Pulling the jewelry out of his pocket, he fingered it before sliding it on. He was pleased to note the necklace rested just below his normal one without overlapping.

Moving on passed the stone, Lambo picked up the paper. The book Spada had given him was thick, and it would no doubt take a long time for him to find what he was looking for inside of it. Still, seeing that the stone seemingly meant so much, or he was just putting way too much thought into all of this, he decided he'd spend as much time as he needed to, to discover what the note said.

He had to take a break to see what Tsuna needed, it taking a good half hour to meet with him and Reborn to receive his next mission; which was simply another negotiation errand that could have easily been handled over the phone. He expressed this only to have Reborn smack him upside the back of the head, rather hard in his opinion.

Once out of the office, he returned to his room yet again, and finished his translation. It didn't take him long, once he was finished, to see that it wasn't a letter or note but, for lack of better term, an incantation. That, he would admit, freaked him out a little. But, from what he could discern, it was meant as protection, given to someone you cared dearly for and wanted to protect.

Staring at the paper in wonder, Lambo was still left with one great big question. Who?


	5. Who?

Title: Acknowledging Change  
Chapter: Who?  
Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
Pairing(s): Reborn/Lambo  
Author: Athame (a.k.a. Ghost of a Rose/Morrigan Moonwater/Nephthys Snape/Soundbreaker)  
Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and the characters therein, belong to Amano Akira. I make no profit in their use.  
Summary: Lambo is on the search for who left the agate jewelry in his room.  
Rating: G  
Words: 814  
Author's Note(s): Written from Reborn's POV this time, and may be OOC. Again, not beta read, so all mistakes are my own. It's a whole lot of contemplation, be forewarned. Back to a shorter length, but I've already started the next chapter.

***

It had been a week since Lambo had received his mystery gift; a week spent trying to covertly discern who had left the blue agate jewelry the teen now constantly wore. The entire thing was much more amusing than Reborn had ever hoped. That the boy would never suspect him, well, that was simply icing to the proverbial cake.

Really, he knew he should be concerned. The only one who seemed to notice anything was going on, or even notice the new jewelry, was Yamamoto, and the blank yet thoughtful look he'd given Reborn when he'd spotted it that first night at dinner confirmed to the older hitman he'd more than noticed new jewelry. No, Yamamoto somehow _knew_ where the calf had gotten it. How, Reborn didn't know, but that wasn't really what he felt he should be concerned about. That no one else noticed even the slightest change in the boy . . .

All of the Guardians were busy men, all of them had their own agendas, and Reborn knew that, though they all tried, Lambo was left out and forgotten quite often. Where Tsuna use to be able to spend time with him, the boss had no time to give anymore. The Lambo that they had met in the past, via the ten year bazooka, had been much like his younger self; but… the Lambo of now was different. Likely, he'd not had as easy of a life, and the carefree spirit of his childhood had been tampered and matured by battles the other Lambo had not been subjected to.

Gone was the assassin that had been set on killing Reborn, and in his place was a quiet teenager striving so very hard to be a man that Tsuna would be proud of. Sometimes, Reborn wondered if it was brotherly or fatherly affection the boy looked upon his boss with. Because, no matter how hard he tried to make everyone else proud, it was Tsuna that Lambo looked to first and last. Another thing of concern was how that made him feel a seed of jealousy that the boy didn't looked to him.

But, that was hardly the matter at hand. Watching as Lambo sucked on a stick of light blue candy and innocently rattled on about how it reminded him of blue agate, asking casually if Gokudera had ever seen blue agate with sharp eyes that watched for any sign the Storm Guardian might given at the subject, Reborn frowned. The Guardians were growing too complacent. Their instincts, their training was wavering. While Reborn was pleased they trusted one another so fully they did not feel the need to scrutinize one another, they had forgotten that their resounding trust was no reason to _not_ continue to be vigilant. If they all relied on someone else to notice when something, however small, became amiss, they'd all be caught with their pants down, as the saying went.

Besides not realizing that Lambo was wearing the jewelry, Reborn would admit fashion was hardly something to need the attentions of Tsuna's Guardians; they had failed to notice they were being questioned. While the subject was quite benign, pointless in fact, to their way of thinking, it showed a weakness. Complacency in one aspect would breed until they spoke freely of anything without realizing what they were doing, if the questions were but asked by the right person in the right way.

Running a hand through his hair, Reborn plucked his hat from his knee and stood. Maybe he was getting more paranoid as time passed, as Tsuna grew to need him less and less. It could very well be he was looking for an excuse to remind everyone who he was, what he did. He even considered that he was growing lax himself and had overlooked that the others _were_ aware of what was going on.

_Because you spend too much time watching the stupid cow instead of everyone else,_ he chided himself. Regardless, they all expected him to say and do things out of the blue, so making them train would put his mind at ease, and help him work off some frustrations. Yamamoto could see to anything pressing while he dealt with the rest of them, and if he needed help, Lambo would be able to provide at least a little support. After all, if the kid could spend a week slowly getting information out of them without being noticed, he'd earned a reprieve… for now.

If the boy didn't figure out who had sent him the gift within another week, that would have to change. Grinning to himself, Reborn put his fedora on his head, tipped it over his eyes, and headed for Tsuna's office. All the while, a smirk was on his face. It had been a while since he had been able to have fun at the others' expense.


	6. Middles

Title: Acknowledging Change

Chapter: Middles

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Pairing(s): Reborn/Lambo

Author: Athame (a.k.a. Ghost of a Rose/Morrigan Moonwater/Nephthys Snape/Soundbreaker)

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and the characters therein, belong to Amano Akira. I make no profit in their use.

Summary: Lambo never asks to be part of debates, he just ends up in them.

Rating: G

Words: 859

Author's Note(s): Just the usual. Not beta read, more than likely slight OOC-ness to be had.

***

He didn't know if it was because he was so much younger and wanting his fellow Guardians and boss to respect him, hell, like him; or if it was that he was naturally a pushover. Whatever the reason, Lambo seemed to always find himself stuck in the middle of arguments, each side wanting him to choose, or declaring him to be on, one side or the other. Half the time, this seemed to end badly for him, often making one side, usually both, angry; if not simply being blamed for the whole mess.

This time was no different. The others at the table were bickering, or rather had been bickering, about what to do for Tsuna's birthday, never mind that it was July and they had a little under three months to plan the whole thing. The arguing had come to a standstill; all eyes were on Lambo, awaiting his opinion.

Gokudera and Ryohei both looked expectant, while Yamamoto simply smiled. Squalo, who had protested vehemently about even being included in the conversation, looked murderous as ever. He agreed with Yamamoto, that they should just have a simple famiglia dinner. But, Ryohei and Gokudera, impulsive and passionate as always, felt they should have a jubilee to celebrate.

Two against two, they had turned to an unsuspecting Lambo as he came into the kitchen for a glass of milk. Gokudera grabbed his arm before he could get that far, shoving him into a seat at the table. As they all waited for his opinion, he shifted in his seat and fingered the agate around his neck.

Lambo knew, of them all, Yamamoto would be the only one he couldn't upset; disappoint, probably, but not upset. Squalo scared him, more so than Gokudera could ever dream of doing. And, Ryohei . . . he'd get loud, but he'd never hurt anyone, unless they were training. That left him with an option; agree with Gokudera and piss off Squalo, hell if he was doing that, or agree with Squalo and anger Gokudera, an only slightly less dangerous choice. At least Gokudera wouldn't kill him. Not even Xanxus could really control . . .

'_Wait a minute . . .'_ It would be dangerous to suggest. He'd make three of them angry, but it kept him from choosing sides. Remembering something Reborn had said, he, casually as he could, suggested, "Why not have a large dinner with just the famiglia, but instead of just for Sawada-san, for Xanxus, too?"

His question was met with total silence. Three horrified stares and one smirk gave to three loud voices and a gentle smile. It was hard for him to understand what the three silver-white haired men were saying, but that they disagreed was obvious. He gave a brief thought in wonder if people with hair like theirs were predisposed to behave like they did.

Wisely, before they turned there displeasure toward him, Lambo fled the kitchen. He could get his milk later. Yamamoto's laugh eerily reminded him of Reborn, but he refused to believe the swordsman was anywhere near as . . . How did Tsuna put that . . . Spartan as Reborn.

***

Severus hours later, Lambo was sitting in the kitchen again. Thankfully, this time he was alone and able to enjoy his glass of milk. He was almost finished when someone came up behind him. Without turning, he knew it was Reborn. After twelve years of following him and then simply watching him, he just knew. Reborn had this . . . presence that permeated the room. His unique cologne didn't hurt anything, either.

"You caused quite the stir today," the hitman finally spoke.

Setting down his glass, he glanced back at the other man. He had to be referring to the argument he'd started. At least this time he really was at fault, in part. It'd be a challenge to avoid the three older men the rest of the day, but he'd perfected avoiding danger rather well over the years.

Reborn moved and sat down across from him. "The party will be on the twelfth. While most of the Guardians and Varia don't agree with you, Tsuna does. Though, Gokudera's very mad at you, for that and ruining any surprise party he could have planned." They both knew he'd never have been able to surprise Tsuna. The Tenth had really become adept with his intuition.

Lambo stood and put his glass in the sink, running water into it. "And Xanxus-san?"

"It was left to Squalo to inform him. Unless someone tells him first, I doubt he'll know before October eleventh." Though, there was no movement, Lambo could hear the eye roll in Reborn's voice.

Lambo gave a brief nod, turning to leave. Reborn was being nice and he didn't want to press that. "Good evening, Reborn-sama."

"Tsuna has a mission for you. Be in his office first thing in the morning." With Reborn's eyes hidden in the shadow of his hat, Lambo couldn't tell if he was going to like this mission or not.

Nodding, he gave a faint smile. "Alright." With that, he left to turn in for the night.


	7. Months

Title: Acknowledging Change

Chapter: 06 - Months

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Pairing(s): Reborn/Lambo

Author: Athame (a.k.a. Ghost of a Rose/Morrigan Moonwater/Nephthys Snape/Soundbreaker)

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and the characters therein, belong to Amano Akira. I make no profit in their use.

Summary: Lambo gets a new assignment, and an unwilling partner.

Rating: G

Words: 553

Author's Note(s): Not much to say. Just the general – not beta read, look out for any OOCness. I try to keep them as in character as I can, because I always fret about them not being. So they may not be OOC, but then again they might… *scratches back of head* Yeah, be forewarned of possible AN rambles in the future….

***

"And, I think this assignment might be good for you, at your age," Tsuna was saying. Lambo was trying hard to focus, but his mind was stuck on possibly having to stay in Japan for several months . . . alone. Sure, Hibari would no doubt be around, but it wasn't like he'd ever see him, which was probably a good thing. And, then there was not being able to spend time with the others . . . Not get the rare, very brief moments with Reborn, like the one the night before in the kitchen.

Lost in thought, it took him a moment to realize Tsuna was watching him, waiting on a response. He gave a shaky smile. "If you wish me to go, Sawada-san, I would be honored." What else could he say?

"I don't agree," Reborn spoke up, drawing their attention. He sat off to the side on the long black couch that adorned part of one wall of Tsuna's office. "If he screws up, as is likely, he'll be too far away for us to do anything. Hibari isn't going to baby-sit him."

Lambo sighed silently. No matter what, Reborn never seemed to have any confidence in him. He wondered, yet again, if the older man ever would.

Tsuna smiled at his mentor, a smile that was much like the hitman's own conniving smirk, in ways. "I thought about that, which is why you will be going with him."

This revelation caused both Lambo, and even Reborn, to gasp. "You can't be serious!" It was as close to yelling as Lambo had ever heard Reborn get.

"Quite serious," Tsuna answered, and Lambo would have sworn there was a twinkle in the mob boss's eye. "I think it will do you both good."

As much as he thrilled at not having to be away from Reborn, the prospect of having only Reborn around was daunting. It scared him. The older man would have to spend time with him, acknowledge his presence more. He was so going to screw this up, he just knew it.

Reborn looked pensive. "Fine," he said to Tsuna before his eyes slid over to Lambo. "We leave in three days. Be prepared early." He then stood and strolled unhappily out of the room.

Lambo sighed. It was going to be a hard, long few months. He griped his agate pendant, nerves feeling like they'd fly apart. He hoped he survived the trip, and that he didn't let anything important slip, namely his feelings for the hard hitman.

Giving Tsuna a small smile, he left the office. He had no idea what to pack, and the sooner he got it done, the better. Reborn would be more than just upset if he didn't have it done. He wondered, as he made his way to his room, if he was going to have to face Bianchi's ire over this, or if that would all be directed at Tsuna. He seriously hoped for the latter. The woman still scared him.

***

Tsuna watched first Reborn then Lambo leave his office. The trip to Japan would do them both some good, he was certain of it. Maybe they'd come back closer to one another. He had a feeling that was what was for the best for them. He could feel it.


	8. Storm

Title: Acknowledging Change  
Chapter: 07 - Storms  
Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
Pairing(s): Reborn/Lambo  
Author: Athame (a.k.a. Ghost of a Rose/Morrigan Moonwater/Nephthys Snape/Soundbreaker)  
Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and the characters therein, belong to Amano Akira. I make no profit in their use.  
Summary: Lambo is late, and Reborn is agitated.  
Rating: PG  
Words: 2426  
Author's Note(s): From Reborn's perspective this time round. Warning for mentions of death and a car accident. I hadn't planned on why Lambo was late, but when it came to me, it took me a while to decide just what happened. As usual, not beta read.

***

Reborn stared out the window of his room with a deep scowl, hiding his worry with anger, even from himself. The stupid cow was late, and as bad as the storm was, anything could have happened to the still unconfident driver. Damn him if he cost Tsuna a Thunder Guardian who was so useful, moldable. It didn't help the boy was having to drive on the opposite side of the road than he was use to. For most of them, it wouldn't make a difference, but Lambo was jittery enough on roads he was use to. It was only his third attempt to drive since they'd come to Japan, usually them walking or Reborn driving.

They had been in Japan for nearly three weeks, and it was a wonder he hadn't killed the boy yet. Lambo still acted so unsure of himself, and Reborn was smart enough to realize a lot of the teen's problem was him.

Observing him unnoticed, Reborn had seen him confidently and easily handle various social situations. He had even done a fair job of gathering intelligence a few days before. The older hitman didn't understand why Tsuna had sent him along. Lambo would have been fine on his own.

A point he had argued, he realized. Maybe there were even still lessons to be taught cranky old tutors; not that Reborn would ever admit it, or the fact Lambo impressed him. Had he known some silly superstition about a rock would do the boy this much good, he would have done so sooner. Truth was, it was the fact the boy had already impressed him that he gave him that little nudge.

Glancing at the time, his frown deepened. Lambo should have been back an hour before, storm or no storm. He was admittedly becoming worried, not just angry. With a sigh, the tutor turned to pull on his hat and jacket. Just as he was holstering his gun, he saw light barely cutting through the mist and rain that had made the night darker still than most. Two strides carried him to the window, and he saw headlights click off, plunging the world outside back into murky darkness.

The older hitman stayed by the window, waiting. Seconds turned into minutes, and he thought for a moment some other fool was out in the weather besides Lambo. Then, the drenched cow pushed the door open and entered the room, coming in no further than a few feet.

Wet didn't' seem quite appropriate for his appearance. Waterlogged seemed more accurate. He was leaving a large puddle, no longer than he'd been inside, and Reborn knew there was no way he could have gotten that wet just from walking inside from the car. Reborn curled his lip in displeasure. "Baka-cow, you got the seat wet, didn't you?" As wet as he was, there was no way it would be dry the next day, if even the day after that.

It was as Lambo looked up at him, he noticed the young man was more than simply wet. He'd been crying as well. A crying Lambo was not that unusual, though less so recently, but Reborn could think of nothing that could be the cause of it. Knowing he'd regret it, he heard himself asking, "What have you been crying about?" The question could have been gentler, but he'd been worried, dammit.

Lambo gave a sniff and didn't move or respond for the moment, and the older man knew not to push, or it'd take even longer. Not to mention the extra crying he didn't want to have to handle. Finally, the young man wiped his face off, but he still didn't answer the older hitman. "Lambo," Reborn said, impatiently.

All the boy had been sent to do was some reconnaissance. With the storm, obviously he wouldn't have been able to; surly that wasn't what was wrong. He knew the teen wished very hard to prove himself, but it wasn't something to get so upset over.

Again, Lambo ran his wet sleeve across his face, trying to hide the tears or just wipe them away. Reborn reached forward and grabbed his wrist, noticing the faint red color to the spotted material. "What happened?" He demanded, looking him over thoroughly for any sign of injury, refusing to acknowledge the way his heart seized illogically.

The boy seemed unscathed. He was just immobile and mute. Seeing no alternative, Reborn took the younger man by the arm and led him toward the bathroom, off their suite. Lambo moved easily enough, and that bothered the hitman. Something obviously had traumatized the younger man, and with all the things he'd seen… The warehouse slaughter not that long ago, while hard on the Thunder Guardian, hadn't been like this. He didn't know what could have put the teen into such a state.

Taking matters into his own hands, Reborn pulled the soggy material from Lambo's body. The teen was starting to shiver; his skin pale and clammy. Grabbing a towel, he rubbed the soft plush along the Thunder Guardian's flesh to warm him. Ruffling the younger man's wild hair dry seemed to draw some attention, as Lambo suddenly jerked away and blushed, the color bright against his pallid complexion.

"Stop it," Reborn commanded, reaching out again to dry and warm the Thunder Guardian. Reluctantly, if the way he swallowed and shuffled his feet was any indication, Lambo stood still.

It took a little while, but Reborn was eventually satisfied. He led Lambo out of the bathroom and to his bed. "In," was all he said, and the boy quickly complied, no doubt for the warmth and the cover it would give his nakedness. "Now," the hitman walked over to pour Lambo, and himself, small amounts of bourbon. "What happened?" He asked as he handed over the rich amber liquid.

Lambo stared at the alcohol, and it seemed like he wasn't going to take it for a while. Just when Reborn was about to force him to drink it, he took the tumbler with a shaking hand and swallowed it in one drink, barely giving a wince as it burned its way down. He hesitated again before looking up at Reborn with pained eyes; the expression enough to make Reborn wish to wipe away whatever it was that caused it. Only Tsuna and Yuni had ever made him feel so much with a glance.

Sighing silently, Reborn sat on the edge of the bed and set his hat on the table between their beds. "You left here to investigate some one of our targets. The weather wouldn't allow for that, so you should have returned straight back here." He watched the other, seeing a small nod to affirm that is what Lambo had done. "Something happened on your way back to the hotel."

The Thunder Guardian stared at his empty glass. He was silent, but Reborn could tell Lambo was ready to talk. The hitman waited patiently, taking the tumbler and standing to refill it for the teen. (He was of the opinion if the boy was old enough to do what he had to do for the family; he was old enough for a couple drinks.) As he handed it back, Lambo looked up and met his eyes.

"They were just kids," he whispered. The statement obviously came from the middle of the story, but Reborn didn't comment. Lambo needed to get it out in his own way, in his own time. Usually demanding, that didn't mean the tutor didn't know when to sit back and wait.

The boy took a shaky breath then began his story. "I'd barely turned around when the storm had gotten really bad. Couldn't really see well, so I was going slow, and I knew my phone wouldn't work. Otherwise, I'd have pulled over to wait it out." He turned the glass in his hand but made no move to drink the alcohol, which was probably best. Even though he needed it to calm him, Reborn didn't want him to get too calmed before the tale was told. He could already tell the story wasn't going to be eloquent, and he might have to make some assumptions for lack of detail.

"About five miles from here, I came across… well, _saw_, an accident. A car was speeding and out of control… I don't know if they even tried to stop… The other car didn't stand a chance." He gave a dry 'heh' type laugh. "I barely got stopped before getting caught up in it." His face was haunted as he looked back to the glass in his trembling hands.

Reborn reached out and took the drink away, lest Lambo spill it all over himself and the bed. Then, he waited, watching. The boy closed and opened his hands several times before fisting them in the covers over his knees. Physical comfort would probably speed things along, but Reborn didn't know just how to do that, beyond the physical mechanics.

Lambo gave a meek sniff and wiped his arm across his face, not that it helped all that much. "I've never heard anything like that. It was deafening, like the storm went silent, like the world was on hold…. Then the screams…" He drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them tightly. "I tried to help; did what I could…"

The Bovino had been so brash and fearless as a small child, laughing at the horrors of the mafia world because he knew no better. He'd cared about little beyond himself, as long as his family was there to give him attention and love him. In ways, Reborn missed the five-year-old assassin, or at least his bravado. Sometimes it was hard to believe the child and the seventeen-year-old were the same person.

Oh, they were both weepy, if not as much now. But… Lambo now seemed more innocent, even compared to the Lambo they'd met so many times when he'd been small. The guardians, and Tsuna especially, had tried so hard to teach him to be a guardian without him having to face a lot of the reality around him. He knew about most things, but to experience it, prepared by training or not, was completely different.

And this… He'd never been prepared for this; not the 'natural' or 'normal' horrors of the world. Reborn didn't know what to say. Most things would only make it worse. Those eyes, staring at him, pleading at him to make it better… angered him.

Standing suddenly, Reborn walked away, pacing to the window and staring out into the murky darkness. He placed his hands together behind his back and frowned. He didn't know why he was mad, but it wasn't fair to Lambo. The boy would only thing he'd done something wrong. Yet, all Reborn could do was glare at the glass and the darkness beyond.

"Reborn-sama?" The timid voice behind him made him tense even more. He heard a shift of covers and then other material before there was a click of the bathroom door. The boy probably thought he was disappointed, he realized when Lambo was in there for quite some time.

Tugging at his sideburn, he contemplated, honestly finding himself thinking about what Tsuna would do. He even considered telling the boy to call the Don, or even Gokudera or Yamamoto. Finally, though, he decided against it and walked over to knock on the bathroom door. "Lambo?"

There were a few sniff and then the sound of the sink before the door cracked open. "Reborn-sama?" His voice was as timid as before; his eyes as pleading, only wetter and redder now, defeated in a way.

"You need to get some rest." He stood and waited for the boy, who slowly left the bathroom and returned to his bed. He laid down, pulling the blankets up to his chin. Notably, his back was to the hitman.

First impulse was to let the teen rest, but in the long run, it would make things worse. Reborn walked over and sat by Lambo's knees. "Who was screaming?" The direct approach was going to have to work if he wanted the whole story. Maybe if Lambo felt he had to talk, he'd do so more easily, and with less sniffling.

Startled eyes met his, and Reborn schooled his features into an emotionless mask; his dark eyes gazing back expectantly. Lambo looked away. "The children… I tried to save them, but… He was so young." If it weren't for the hitman sitting at his knees, he would have curled up into as much of a ball as possible. "He was pinned, blood everywhere. I tried to help. I wanted to save him. The others got free."

Reborn put his hand on Lambo's shoulder. "You did what you could, right? Then you couldn't save him. Not everyone can be saved."

Those sad, pleading eyes looked up at him again, hardened now and with a measure of pity. "You're such a cold man, Reborn-sama," the boy spoke softly, sounding hurt and disappointed. "He was just a baby. I had his blood on my hands. You want me to just walk way, forget it happened?"

"Yes." The answer was simple enough. "Death is the byproduct of life. Will you cry for every child that dies horribly every day? You did what you could. More than anyone else was able to do for him. You tried, and you failed. You can't change that by crying about it." Harsh, perhaps, but the teen needed a reality check. He was in the mafia. Death was his job, at times, and as unfortunate as it was for a young life to be snuffed out, he'd done what he could. Reborn wondered if he was too far gone himself, if he couldn't find more than a little sorrow in his heart for the lost life.

He wondered, too, if he'd just lost any respect Lambo had for him as horrified eyes stared up at him before the boy successfully pushed him away in an attempt to roll away from him. "Just leave me alone, Reborn-sama." The voice was soft, broken… devastated.

Reborn stood and walked away from the bed again. This time… This time he didn't look back or give it another thought as left the room and made his way down to the bar on the ground floor of the small hotel. He was a killer, not a counselor. Yet, deep down, he felt like he'd failed, too; failed Tsuna, and most of all, failed Lambo.


	9. Food

Title: Acknowledging Change  
Chapter: 08 - Food  
Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
Pairing(s): Reborn/Lambo  
Author: Athame (a.k.a. Ghost of a Rose/Morrigan Moonwater/Nephthys Snape/Soundbreaker)  
Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and the characters therein, belong to Amano Akira. I make no profit in their use.  
Summary: Lambo's biggest vice when he's emotionally out of sorts...  
Rating: G  
Words: ~1375  
Author's Note(s): I've had this done for a while (at least over a month . . . ) and just sitting on Google docs. I don't know why I hadn't posted it. Hopefully, there's not something wrong with it that I can't remember . . .

***

Lambo blinked his eyes open before uncovering his head. The light streaming in the window blinded him, his eyes squinting as he looked over at the clock, smacking down the pillow as it obscured his view. It was the middle of the morning. Reborn hadn't woke him, as was normal. He wondered if the other man had even slept in the room, as the other bed was made; but, that was not unusual even if Reborn had slept there.

He puzzled over why the hitman wouldn't have, for a moment. Then, the night before came crashing down in vividly detailed memories, from the accident to Reborn's words. For a moment, he wondered if the older man would even notice if he just crawled back under covers and pillow for the rest of the day, the rest of his life.

Absently, the Thunder Guardian fingered the snake pendant resting against his chest. The action centered him and his resolve. He would just have to face the hitman, after he answered the gnawing hunger in his middle. Slowly, he pulled from the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

Images of the night before continued to assault him, and the more he thought about it, the more his stomach churned. He didn't feel sick, so much as hungry. If anything could take his mind off Reborn, for at least a little while, it'd be food. Mind on the room service menu, he quickly saw his to ablutions and made his way to the phone.

***

An hour later, Reborn was not surprised to enter the suite and find Lambo only half clothed and eating a large quantity of food. The young Thunder Guardian was expectedly still upset about the previous night, and food was likely his biggest vice.

The tutor said not a word, selecting a fresh suit from his luggage and absconding to the washroom. He took a quick shower then meticulously groomed himself. His image was too important to simply toss on some clothes and go out the door. Not that it took a lot of time, efficiency was everything.

However, today he took his time. This gave himself and Lambo time before they were face to face again. Reborn knew the teen wouldn't want to talk. Light of morning had probably brought both enlightenment and further sorrow. That a man, however young, who was trained to kill could mourn so for a stranger . . . _'So much like Tsuna . . . '_ The hitman mused. Though, admittedly, Tsuna wasn't as innocent and easy to emotion as he once was, those close to him knew he cared as deeply as ever on the inside. In time, Lambo would begin to be the same, if only to be like Tsuna.

Tired of stalling, something he rarely ever found occasion or want to do, Reborn returned to the main part of the room. Apparently he needn't have bothered in stalling, Lambo was gone, and had been since right after Reborn had gone in to take his shower. The same dish of food the Thunder Guardian had been eating sat abandoned and cold. Where had the boy gone? Frowning, he looked around the room, grabbed his hat and a few other things from the top of the bureau, then left to find him.

***

Seeing Reborn had made Lambo's stomach twist, and he had to get out of there. He didn't go far, just outside. The hotel was small, not Reborn's style as had been made repeatedly clear; so, there was no where inside to go to avoid the older man, who no doubt would say something harsh or act as if nothing had happened. Lambo didn't feel he could handle either.

Fishing in his pocket, he realized he didn't put anything in any of them: no keys, phone, or wallet. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and headed for the nearby park. He hated how Reborn's mere presence, not that the other man's presence was small, had such an affect on him. It was something he imagined would plague him for the rest of his life. There were no doubts for him that Reborn would out live him. The thought that he might not . . .

Lambo sank on a bench, slouching and laying his head back to stare at the dreary sky above. It wasn't until a minute later he realized the bench was wet from morning rain and had soaked the seat of his pants and through his cow print shirt. He'd neglected to throw on his jacket.

Being on a job with Reborn wasn't a good idea. He lost all sense. Sighing, he sat up and rested his elbows on his knees.

Watching the rain clouds hang low and move in from the ocean's direction, Lambo let his mind wander, back to the thought of Reborn dieing. A man like Reborn didn't die in bed or even by a bullet in the night. No, it would be in a blaze of glory doing something significant. He deserved no less. Lambo's mind couldn't conceive of anything resplendent enough to visualize, not that he could ever let the thoughts go that far.

Life without Reborn . . . The Thunder Guardian felt his chest tighten like a weight pressed down on him to prevent him from breathing. It hurt; he felt nauseous, and knew he was being foolish. Reacting to nothing more than a thought as he was. He was obviously still worked up about what he'd seen.

_~But you've seen worse,~_ He reminded himself, thinking back to the warehouse a couple months before. Those had not been children. It amazed him the things he'd done as a child, even the things Tsuna and the others had done as teens. Maybe there wasn't a sane one amongst them. _~But, they'd had to, we'd had to . . .~_

Lambo's dark thoughts were interrupted by black fabric being thrust under his nose. Startled, his eyes followed it to an orange covered arm then further up to the stern face of the mafia's number one hitman. At first, he just stared at him, as if trying to decide if he was really there. When the corners of those dark eyes creased in irritation, the younger man took the offered jacket and slid it on.

His eyes closed, taking in the warmth and the scent of the tutor. He was barely able to stifle the groan that threatened to escape him. Pulling it closed around himself, he refused to look at Reborn when he opened his eyes again.

The other man seemed fine with that, choosing to sit beside him on the wet bench in silence. It seemed strange that Reborn would give up his jacket, but it was always best not to debate or argue with the hitman. The silence wasn't that comfortable, at least not to Lambo.

It felt like hours later when Reborn rose gracefully to his feet. For a moment, Lambo both thought and hoped that he was just going to walk away. Then, Reborn turned to him and held out a closed hand. Frowning, he reached out, palm open for whatever it was he was being offered. His cell phone, keys, and wallet fell into his hand, the wallet tumbling on down to the ground.

"Follow me." It wasn't a request, but Lambo thought to refuse, briefly. If it weren't for the pain that would surely follow if he did, he might have been more likely to follow through with the urge.

Silently, the teen Guardian stood and walked behind the older man. With Reborn, you never knew what to expect, so Lambo was both curious and worried as they continued along for several blocks. Finally, the hitman turned and entered a small restaurant. Lambo wasn't sure why they were there, but he'd be fine with getting something to eat. He took the menu that was offered as he sat down then looked to Reborn in curiosity. Were they there for business or simply to eat?

"Just order something, anything." Reborn never looked up from his own menu. Deciding to just go with the flow, Lambo nodded and read over the list of foods himself. He'd worry about whys and whats later.


End file.
